Frenemies
Frenemies Source is the ninth episode of ''Glee'''s fifth season and the ninety-seventh episode overall. The episode will air on February 25, 2014, after the fall hiatus. Starting with this episode, Glee will move back to the Tuesday 8pm timeslot. Source Source 2 Plot Rachel and Santana *This episode will be New York-heavy, with Rachel and Santana being the stars of the episode. Source *Santana may be out to show Rachel that she can do a better job with Funny Girl. Source Artie *Artie may get knocked out of his wheelchair Source Spoilers Scenes *We're going to meet a character that is auditioning (very badly) for a Broadway show. Source *Jenna and Kevin were filming fun scenes together. (11/9) Source *Lea shot 2 scenes. (11/11) Source *Naya was on set. (11/13) Source *The cast is scheduled to film all day at The Million Dollar Theatre. (11/15) Source *Jenna was on set. She also had a fitting and dance rehearsals. (11/14) Source *Lea, Naya, and Peter were on set. (11/15) Source 1 Source 2 *Lea was on set. (11/18) Source *Jenna and Kevin were on set filming Whenever I Call You Friend. (11/19) Source 1 Source 2 *Lea was at dance rehearsals. (11/19) Source *Adam and Chris filmed a scene together. It involved pole dancing. (11/20) Source 1 Source 2 *Lea was on set. (11/21) Source *A musical number was shot. (11/22) Source *A scene was shot in the Halls of McKinley. (11/22) Source 1 Source 2 *Iqbal, Dot, Matthew, and Jane were on set. (11/25) However, this could be for Trio. Source 1 Source 2 *Lea and Adam were on set. (11/25) However, this could be for Trio. Source *Naya and the NY crew (Chris and Lea) were on set. They also shot a musical number. (11/26) However, this could be for Trio. Source 1 Source 2 Music *Lea was in the studio and recorded a whole song. (11/11) However, this could be for Previously Unaired Christmas Source *Jenna and Kevin were in the studio. They recorded the 600th and 601st musical numbers. (11/14) Source *Chris was in the studio. (11/18) Source *Lea was in the studio. (11/19) Source Songs Source Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Peter Facinelli as Rupert Campion Guest Stars *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Adam Lambert as Elliott Gilbert *Iqbal Theba as Mr. Figgins *Erinn Westbrook as Bree Trivia *This is the eighth time two duets are sung by the same people in the same episode. The others are Throwdown, Home, Duets, Rumours, The First Time, Big Brother, and Love Love Love. **This is the fourth time Rachel has sung two duets with the same person in the same episode. **This is the third time Artie has sung two duets with the same person in the same episode. *This is the second time two different pairs sing two duets in one episode, the first being Big Brother. *This episode contains the show's 600th musical number, which will be Whenever I Call You Friend. Gallery Kevin,_Jenna,_and_Alex_600/601_numbers.jpg Lea on set Nov. 15, 2013 (1).jpg Lea on set Nov. 15, 2013 (2).jpg Lea on set Nov. 15, 2013 (3).jpg Lea on set Nov. 15, 2013 (4).jpg Lea on set Nov. 15, 2013 (5).jpg Naya on set Nov. 15, 2013 (1).jpg Naya was in set Nov. 15, 2013 (2).jpg Dot on set Nov. 15, 2013.jpg tumblr_mwbvb4NIBe1s57bimo1_250.jpg tumblr_mwc5gjWrjB1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg Jenna-600SongsPoster.png Kevin and Jenna 600th number.jpg becca168.jpg|jacobartist An average Tuesday with June Moss. @becbecbobec camera.jpg|This is how much light it takes to make me look 17. #Glee600thNumber glee600thnumber celebration.jpg A&C.png C&A2.png fun day.jpg Glee set Nov.21.jpg bbbb.jpg|jacobartist Nothing says 600 musical numbers like a @becbecbobec duck face. Happy Friday! TinaGorgeousFrenemies.jpg tumblr_mwp638Msik1r4ezfzo2_500.png tumblr_mwp638Msik1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg BZuk-FbCUAAnTos.jpg 71d.jpg Dot, Iqbal, Jane, Matt in set 112513.jpg 1st still.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes